Magica De Spell
Magica De Spell is one of the main antagonists of the series during the Story Arc The Dimensional Keys as well as Season 1 & 2 and is Lena's archenemy. Appearance She first appeared in the form of a black shadow with red glowing eyes in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!", but made her first speaking appearance in "Terror of the Terra-firmians!". In The Shadow War! after she got Mooncake, she gained her physical appearance: a tall green-skinned slender human with yellow eyes and short black hair. She is also bare-footed. Her clothing attire is a black dress with long fingerless gloves and a black cape. When her staff is broken and she loses her magical powers, her skin turns from green to white. Personality Magica is cruel, persistent, ambitious and flamboyant witch, who aims to steal the Royal Magic Wand to become more powerful, and uses her niece Lena to retrieve it for her. She is also vain and narcissistic, believing that being a powerful sorceress entitles her to do whatever she wants and does not care for the harm she inflicts on others such as using Lena or endangering anyone who stands in her way. Magic & Abilities * Master Sorceress: Magica De Spell is a powerful sorceress who is well versed in many forms of magic, from Sumerian to Demogorgon. She carries a staff with a Sumerian medal as its head piece, which amplifies her powers. She has more abilities than your average magic user. * Magic: As a sorceress she is well versed in many forms of magic from Sumerian to Demogorgon, she possesses an extensive knowledge of magic, and with the usage of the Sumerian Talisman, she has more abilities than your average magic user. * Telekinesis: Magica can lift heavy objects with her mind as seen in the episode, "The Shadow War!" she levitates her staff towards her, and forms a claw out of gold coins. * Levitation: One of the few powers she was seen using before obtaining the Sumerian Talisman back from Lena, she is capable of hovering a few feet in the air her own. * Shadow Physiology: After getting locked in the Royal Magic Wand, she cast a spell that turned her own shadow into a living person, Lena. She can communicate with Lena by appearing in her shadow, but disappears when Lena is in the dark. She cannot physically touch anything, but she can hear and see what is happening around her. * Intangibility: In her shadow form due to not possessing is physical body she is not bound by physical laws meaning she can phase through walls. * Possession: In her shadow form Magica is able to take control of victims bodies like she did to Lena. As expected this ability is limited to her shadow form. * Voice Mimicry: When possessing a persons body Magica is able to perfectly imitate their voice, as well as being able to switch back to her own voice. Weapons * Sumerian Talisman/Amulet/Staff: Magica De Spell although a powerful sorceress, she somewhat relies on the Talisman to carry out her most powerful spells, without it she is only cable of basic magic. Family * Lena De Spell (Niece/Creation) Voice Actress Catherine Tate. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Single Category:Aunts Category:Witches Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Shadows Category:Formerly Shadows